Peor que sofocarse
by Les-cinq-d-ella
Summary: El camino de Arakita a través de Yonan y sus altibajos en el amor. Una historia vista desde tres perspectivas diferentes, cada una complementando a la anterior. Esto es un KinAraFuku, pero no puedo usar eso en el pairing. [Originalmente publicado en AO3]


N/A: Semi-spoilers porque nada más sé que Kinjou, Arakita y Machimiya están en Yonan, mientras que Fuku-chan y Hayato se fueron a Meisou. De ahí en fuera, todo es práctimamente basado en lo que el fandom me ha dejado (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Beta'd por kai_mousy.

PS: If you want it in English ask her to translate it, lol.

**Arakita Yasutomo**

Los entrenamientos en Yonan no era nada a comparación a de los de Hakogaku. Fuku-chan había sido un dictador con Cara de Piedra que buscaba ganar con la fortaleza de un equipo lleno de estrellas (por no llamarlos Freaks), por lo que los entrenamientos eran rigurosos y constantes. Pero en el caso de Yonan...

El entrenamiento consistía solo en una cosa: jalar a Kin-chan por todo el campus compitiendo con el resto de la bola de novatos como nosotros. Era desesperante tener que pasar toda una tarde corriendo como idiotas jalando a alguien que ni siquiera era la estrella del equipo. Ni si quiera sabía si _**yo**_ iba a servir de asistente.

—Oye, Kin-chan—Viré la cabeza hacia atrás mientras corríamos por más de 5 segundos adelante de los demás de primero.

—Arakita, mirada al frente—Chasqué la lengua; esa era una respuesta tan mugre-típica de Fuku-chan que la obedecí de inmediato. Estúpida Serpiente del Camino— No pierdas el camino, recuerda que esta área llega a ser peligrosa.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé!—A pesar de tener varios puntos parecidos con él, Kin-chan siempre expresaba cuando estaba preocupado por mí... _Qué problemático_— Hey Kin-chan—Volví a llamarlo, pero esta vez sin quitar la mirada de la carretera.

— ¿Si Arakita?

— ¿Listo para correr con todo?—Aunque superábamos en distancia a los demás, después dela Inter High, las carreras de entrenamiento en Yonan eran demasiado aburridas y no sabía por qué, pero me imaginaba que Kin-chan también pensaba lo mismo.

—Jum... Vamos Arakita, muéstrame tu fortaleza—Ante tal declaración, no pude evitar reírme.

— ¿Fortaleza? ¡Ja! Si eso quieres Kin-chan—No podía verlo a la cara, pero podía imaginar esa estúpida sonrisa de aprobación que lo caracterizaba.

Inhalé y exhalé despacio antes de que una sonrisa se posara en mis labios y diera inicio a todo lo aprendido en Hakone. Comencé a pedalear más fuerte, más salvaje, tal y como lo hice en preparatoria; justo como cuando jalé para rescatar al estúpido de Manami y a Onoda-chan del fondo. Volver a sentir esa velocidad en el viento era lo mejor, era como sí en verdad pudiera volar.

Seguí corriendo a toda potencia por todo el camino que aún nos faltaba cubrir. En algunos momentos me balanceaba, en otros me inclinaba sobre el manubrio;poder correr a través de todos los obstáculos de Yonan a esa velocidad era lo máximo, al fin pasaba algo bueno.

Iba a seguir con esa velocidad hasta la meta, pero la mano de Kin-chan sobre mi hombro me hizo regresar a la triste realidad.

—Arakita, no te sobreesfuerces. Recuerda que aún estamos en práctica—_Oh... Cierto... _Esto no es Hakone...

— ¡Oh, cállate, Kin-chan! ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Rayos! ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo!—Estaba molesto. Desde hacía unos meses no había podido correr a esta velocidad y en verdad que era frustrante.

—Ya nos falta poco. Cambiemos—Volví a tronar la lengua.

—Haz como quieras, Kin-chan—Disminuí un poco la velocidad, dándole el paso al ex-capitán de Sohoku—Llévame a la meta, Kin-chan, que también me toca ver tu fortaleza—A pesar de que era una burla de las palabras que me había dicho, sorprendentemente en mi boca habían sonado mucho más seductoras de lo que eran en realidad.

Sentí como mi rostro hervía, y no sólo era por el calor de la carrera. Me mordí el labio para no soltar otra tontería y, por suerte, Kin-chan no dijo nada al respecto. Solté un suspiro y en esa ocasión, me deje llevar por la potencia de mi compañero. Sólo faltaban unos 100 metros, una cosa de nada.

Durante mi corto tiempo en la universidad me habían pasado muchas cosas, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a la rutina del lugar. Había momentos en los que extrañaba estar en Hakogaku, en otros, recordaba el dolor de mí codo que me obligaba a levantarme durante las noches. Pero al ver la espalda de Kin-chan en los entrenamientos, era lo único capaz de regresarme a la realidad; era extraño, pero reconfortante...

Y como era de esperarse, fuimos los primeros en cruzar la meta...

* * *

—Arakita...—Parpadeé un par de veces antes de enfocar mis ojos—Arakita—Volví a escuchar mi nombre.

—Oi, Kin-chan~—Respondí como pude. Tenía sueño y era exageradamente brutal.

—Levántate, ya es muy tarde. Tenemos que cerrar— _¿Cerrar? Oh, cierto_... Me quedé dormido en los vestidores del club.

—Kin-chan, tengo sueño...—Solté en un quejido mientras que mis párpados luchaban por volverse a cerrar—Llévame a mi cuarto~...—Dije en automático y con mucho esfuerzo.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la serpiente por lo que mi cuerpo decidió que iba a seguir durmiendo un rato más, pero la presencia de unos brazos levantándome con cuidado me hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡K-Kin-chan!—Volví a sentir el calor de la carrera de la mañana por todo mi cuerpo.

—Vuelve a dormir, Yasutomo... Estas muy cansado por el entrenamiento—Por su voz seria y su mirada segura, no tenía caso negarme y mucho menos tenía ganas como para hacerlo.

—... Gracias... Shin-chan...—Fue lo último que dije antes de dejarme llevar por el sueño nuevamente, muy a pesar de ser cargado como princesa. Estaba más dormido que despierto como para quejarme...

Era tan raro volver a empezar desde cero y tener que apoyar al equipo desde afuera del camino. Me corrijo, más que raro era_**jodidamente molesto**_ porque cada vez que un ciclista pasaba frente a mis ojos, el deseo de correr era devastador. Lo único bueno era Kin-chan y la Bepshi que me había regalo justo antes de que la Carrera de Otoño comenzara.

Por más que lo intentamos y peleamos, no logramos entrar al Primer Equipo. Y no fue por la falta de habilidad, ni por algún error que hayamos cometido durante las prácticas, no; sino fue por el imbécil de capitán que teníamos. Aunque le gané a su inútil asistente, se negó a darme el puesto, mientras que en el caso de Kin-chan, él era uno de los más fuertes y veloces del club, pero tampoco fue admitido. Y todo fue por la necedad del infeliz por creernos inmaduros como para la Competencia de Otoño. Para él, sólo éramos los novatos de primero.

Ese día, nuestro equipo cruzó la meta, pero apenas logró posicionarse en el cuarto lugar... Meisou en primero seguido muy de cerca por la Universidad de Hakone.

Después de la pérdida en la Carrera de Otoño, el estúpido capitán se disculpó con el club, pero siguió negándonos el pase al equipo principal. Era cansado y exasperante tener un capitán tan cabeza dura e imbécil, pero eso no nos detuvo. Kin-chan, Machimiya y yo comenzamos nuestro propio entrenamiento, recordando y poniendo en práctica lo aprendido en la Inter High.

* * *

—Kin-chan~, quiero una hamburguesa y una Bepshi~—Las vacaciones de invierno estaban prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, pero por desgracia, los finales estaban primero.

—... Ahora voy—Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Había hablado por hablar y no esperaba que Kin-chan se ofreciera para ir a buscar la comida.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde rayos crees que vas?—Grité apresurado para detenerlo.

—Voy por la comida—Me volteó a ver con una ceja en alto y con su chamarra en la mano, listo para salir al frío del invierno.

—De veras contigo...—Solté un gruñido mientras me alejaba del calor del kotatsu y cogía mi suéter del piso — ¿Sabes? Solo mencioné lo que quería para la cena. ¡No pedí que fueras por ella!

—Eso ya lo sé. Sólo quise ofrecerme—Sentí como las orejas se me calentaban, pero agradecí a mi cabello que me las tapaba.

—Fuck~ Anda, vamos. Tú invitas las hamburguesas—Me puse el suéter y le miré con una sonrisa de lado mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio—Y yo las Bepshi.

—Me gusta como piensas Arakita—Kin-chan me regresó la sonrisa y se apresuró a salir del lugar— Nada más que la Bepshi es más barata que lo demás.

— ¡Tch! No digas tonterías.

El camino al pequeño restaurante fue tranquilo, ninguno de los dos hablamos, y aunque estuviésemos en silencio, el ambiente era agradable. Cada vez que pasaba el tiempo con Kin-chan, mi lobo interior se aplacaba... Era un sentimiento extraño, pero me sentía bien. Podía sentir ese calor en mi estómago que me alegraba el día, ese calor que sentía cuando lanzaba tres outs y evitaba alguna carrera en contra de mi equipo en béisbol.

Llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos en la mesa que habíamos proclamado como nuestra desde la primera visita que hicimos al pequeño establecimiento. Era acogedor y cálido, principalmente con la temporada fría de las fechas. Rei fue la mesera que nos atendió como siempre.

— ¿Desean ordenar?—Ni uno había visto el menú, pero ya lo sabíamos de memoria, así que iba a pedir por los dos, pero Kin-chan habló antes que yo.

—Vamos a pedir lo de siempre Rei-san—El estúpido Kin-chan sonrió a la mocosa quien se sonrojó y salió corriendo a dejar el pedido. Toda la paz que había sentido hacía unos momentos se fue a la jodida y no sabía por qué exactamente.

— ¿Sucede algo Arakita?—Sus estúpidos ojos verdes se posaron en mí, mirándome con ese molesto gesto de preocupación que me sacaba de quicio.

—Tch... Nada, sólo quiero comer ya...—Saqué mi celular y me di cuenta de que tenía una llamada perdida de Fuku-chan— ¿Eh?... **¿¡Eh!?**

— ¿Arakita?—Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

—Fu... Tengo una llamada perdida del Cara de Piedra...—Apreté el celular contra mi pecho, estaba confundido. Fuku-chan nunca me llamaba...

—Oh... Si quieres, ¿por qué no le regresas la llamada? Aprovecha que aún no nos traen la comida...—En ese momento, ver a Kin-chan con su expresión neutral hizo que me molestara aún más y sin decir nada, me levanté de mi asiento para ir a los baños. Marqué el número que me sabía de memoria, y no tuve que esperar mucho para escuchar la voz de Fukutomi.

_**"Fukutomi Juichi habla."**_

—Oi, Fuku-chan. ¿Para qué rayos me hablaste?—Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, pero era mi forma de saludarlo. Después de todo ya eran unos seis meses que no nos hablábamos.

_**"¿Hablarte?"**_—Estúpido Fukutomi y sus estúpidas preguntas de una palabra.

— ¡Tengo una mugrosa llamada perdida tuya!—Me apreté el puente de la nariz, necesitaba calmarme un poco.

_**"Marqué por accidente. Disculpa mi torpeza."**_—Claro, esa llamada tenía que ser un error...

—Olvídalo entonces. Me tengo que ir—Ahora sí estaba más que molesto.

_**"Adiós Arakita"**_— Tan seco como siempre.

Guarde el celular en mi pantalón antes de regresar a la mesa en donde la mocosa estaba hablando con Kin-chan muy animada...

— ¡Oi, Kin-chan!, me largo—Grité desde la entrada del restaurante. No podía ver esa escena y me dolía tanto el estómago que ya no necesitaba comer algo.

Salí del lugar a toda prisa sin esperar la respuesta de mi compañero. Estaba harto, molesto y jodidamente adolorido. No pude dar la vuelta en la esquina porque sentí que algo me detuvo de golpe por el brazo y me hizo girar sobre mí mismo eje, desequilibrándome por completo; por un instante, sentí el piso acercarse rápidamente, pero los brazos de Kin-chan me atraparon a tiempo, dejando mi rostro clavado en su pecho y mis manos aferrándose a su chamarra.

—Arakita. Perdón, ¿estás bien?—A pesar de que ya todo había pasado, no fui capaz de soltarlo, por lo que afirmé con un ligero gruñido— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?—Su voz sonaba preocupada mientras que mi corazón latía a mil por hora— ¿Le pasó algo a Fukutomi?

—... Hmn... N-No...—Sentía mis piernas temblar, el calor de Kinjou me estaba sofocando.

— ¿Entonces?—Apreté mis puños, aferrándome a su chamarra.

—Me siento mal... Me duele el estómago y siento que se aproxima una mugre migraña—Soltó un suspiro largo y profundo que hizo que mi cabello se moviera un poco.

—Ok, vamos, te llevo a tu dormitorio—Antes de siquiera poder protestar, me cargó nuevamente entre sus brazos, tal y como lo había hecho a principios de otoño.

— ¡Oi!—Traté de quejarme, pero ya era tarde— ¡Espérate! ¿Y la comida del restaurante?

— No te preocupes, aquí la traigo. La pedí para llevar. Ahora quédate quieto... No quiero que te me caigas. Además, si sigues así, vas a tirar la cena.

No pude negarme, estar en sus brazos era demasiado cómodo como para decir que no. Y como si fuera magia, un agradable calor me invadió nuevamente...

* * *

— ¡Libre al fin!—Grité al tiempo que salía del último ordinario del semestre.

— Oye, Ara-chan—Giré la cabeza al oír a uno de mis superiores del club— ¡Vamos a celebrar! Los de octavo van hacer una fiesta en la casa del capitán.

— ¿Ir a la casa del estúpido capitán? ¡JA! ¡Paso!—Me cruce de brazos indignado.

—Pero Ara-chan, ¡cerveza gratis!—_Pero qué molesto._

— ¡Ya dije que no!

—Oye, Arakita, nos invitaron a la casa del capitán. ¿Por qué no vamos?—Miré a mi derecha sorprendido de ver a Kinjou parado junto a mí._¿En qué jodido momento apareció?_

— ¡Tch! Por mi está bien—Desvié la mirada, tratando de esconder mi pena—Así podré hacerle una jugarreta a ese pinche panzón mientras está borracho.

— ¡Ara-chan, eres tan malo! ¿Cómo es posible que me digas que no a mí, y a Ki-kun sí? Yo soy tu sempai; deberías tenerme más respeto—Quería matarlo y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la risa de Kin-chan que me distrajo por completo.

* * *

Negro... Era lo único que podía ver... Un fuerte dolor punzante era lo que me mantenía despierto. No recordaba nada, pero sabía que lo que había hecho me había dejado así de jodido. El estómago me dolía, sentía nauseas, y me dolía a horrores la cabeza.

_Ah, cierto..._ Había bebido mucho en esa estúpida fiesta. También vomité en la cama del inútil Capitán. ¿A caso había dicho algo que no debía?_ Hmm... No recuerdo muy bien... _Sé que estuve hablando de Fuku-chan... ¿Pero qué dije exactamente? No tengo ni idea.

Kin-chan sólo estuvo a mi lado, palmeándome, sobándome la espalda mientras... _¿Lloraba? Oh genial... Fue una noche de lágrimas entonces..._

Solté un suspiro pesado antes de tratar de abrir los ojos. Parpadeé un par de veces hasta que la luz dejó de ser tan brillante. No estaba en mi cuarto, mucho menos en mi cama. Ahora que recordaba, era el dormitorio de Kin-chan porque fue él quien me ayudó a salir de la fiesta. ¿Qué pasó después? No sé. No pasó nada extraño, espero...

Me senté con cuidado, haciendo crujir los alambres del colchón. A mi izquierda había un vaso de agua con unas pastillas allado;por supuesto, cortesía de la serpiente de Chiba. Sonreí de lado y tomé el medicamento. Iba a pararme de la cama cuando vi a Kinjou dormido en el suelo con una chamarra como almohada improvisada y una sábana tapándolo. Chasqueé la lengua. El idiota prefirió dejarme su cama...

Me volví a acomodar en la cama, pero sin dejar de ver al ciclista durmiente. Ahora que lo observaba con descaro, me sorprendió ver su gesto tan relajado a pesar de estar durmiendo en el piso y de haberme cuidado durante toda una noche. Tenía facciones finas combinadas con las fuertes por el trabajo físico de su vida como ciclista. Estiré la mano y removí unos mechones de su frente. Era extraño verlo con el cabello algo largo después de haberlo conocido durante dos Inter High con ese corte ridículo casi estilo militar. Se veía mejor así...

—Yasutomo...—Di un brinco y retiré mi mano de inmediato—Buenos días—Abrió sus ojos y me miró con una sonrisa sabelotodo en sus labios. Estúpido Kin-chan.

—B-Buenos días...—Desvié la mirada, sintiéndome atrapado.

— ¿Quieres desayunar?—Se sentó y se estiró un poco antes de levantarse para seguir estirándose.

— ¡N-No tengo hambre! ¡Sólo quiero dormir!—Me cubrí con la colcha, escondiéndome de esa mirada de jade.

—Lo que tú digas, Yasutomo—Escuché sus pasos alejarse, como abría la puerta del cuarto, como el sonido de los trastes se mezclaba con el olor a comida caliente. Mi estómago gruñó, pero no quise salir. No aún...

Después de nos 20 minutos, escuché nuevamente la puerta abrirse, dejando entrar el olor a la comida. El sonido de los pasos de Kin-chan llenaba el lugar. Sentí como la cama se sumió por mi derecha, pero no salí de mi escondite.

—Traje café—Mi estómago volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez fue lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara—También traigo huevos revueltos—Soltó con una risilla.

— ¡Ya que!—Me senté nuevamente en la cama y tome la taza de café que me ofreció el bastardo—Tendré que comerlos solo para que no digas que desperdicio comida.

—Lo que digas, Yasutomo, lo que tú digas—Tomé del café, tratando de centrarme en el líquido amargo en vez de la estúpida sonrisa de la serpiente.

* * *

Era extraño volver a ver a los Freaks de Hakone, pero era divertido, principalmente porque podía molestar a Jinpachi. Incluso tener al Cachetes-de-Hámster era bastante entretenido. En sí, estar rodeado de estos locos me ayudaba a recordar ese cursi sentimiento de hermandad, un verdadero equipo por el cual querer dar todo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Arakita-sempai!—_Oh, se me había olvidado que habían invitado a Kuroda_— ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Cómo le ha ido en Yonan? ¿No le ha dolido el codo? ¿No quiere que le sirva una Bepshi?

— ¡Oi, Kuroda, cálmate! Me vas a causar una migraña—Troné la lengua, pero ante la expresión pálida del escalador, me revolví los cabellos—Está bien, te acepto la Bepshi...—Sus ojos se iluminaron y sin decir más fue a buscarme un vaso.

Cuando regresó se sentó nuevamente a mi lado como el cachorro que era. Agradecí por el refresco antes de tomarle un tragó y volver mi atención al mocoso.

—Las clases en Yonan están bien. El club tiene material de calidad para entrenar, lo que no tiene es un capitán decente. He querido matarlo durante todo este año, pero el molesto de Kin-chan no me deja—Era inevitable sonreír ante el recuerdo de Kinjou tratando de detenerme para no moler a golpes al imbécil—Kin-chan siempre me detiene a tiempo... Pero en verdad, ese idiota de capitán necesita una lección—No sabía por qué hablar de Yonan me alegraba más de lo que ya estaba—Bueno... Quizás ese tipo ya no tiene remedio. Creo que no aprendería aunque lo machacara a golpes, es un millón de veces mejor líder Kin-chan que ese panzón. Si pudieras ver la autoridad y el buen juicio de Kin-chan, te sorprenderías; podrías aprender cómo ser un buen líder de él,Kuroda.

—Arakita-sempai... Por lo que veo Kinjou-san debe ser una gran persona—Me sonrojé. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando mucho de él—Me pregunto... ¿Quién es mejor? ¿Fukutomi-sempai o Kinjou-san...? ¿A quién admira más Arakita-sempai?—Abrí los ojos como platos. Ese mugroso mocoso estaba pensando demasiado.

— ¡Oh cállate,Kuroda! ¡No digas tonterías! Los dos son un par de tiesos simios e idiotas del ciclismo. Fuku-chan es un tonto cara de piedra y Kin-chan es una molesta serpiente. Por favor, no seas como ellos. Sé un buen líder, más no un idiota como ellos—Me crucé de brazos indignado, como si las preguntas del escalador me insultarán.

— ¡Arakitaaaaa! ¡Deja de mal influenciar al pobre chico!—Y como siempre, el molesto traumado con las balerinas tenía que meterse.

— ¡Pero que molesto eres! ¡Por eso Makishima ya no te contesta! —Respondí al tiempo que me levantaba de a golpe del sillón.

— ¡Eres un salvaje! ¡No metas a Maki-chan en esto! Maki-chan no tiene nada que ver con tu mala actitud—Iba a repelarle, pero mi celular sonó, distrayéndome por completo de las niñerías de Jinpachi. Saqué el teléfono y me sorprendí al ver quién me habla. Inmediatamente conteste, pese a las demandas a gritosdel ego andante.

—Oi, es raro que llames—Me encaminé al patio donde sabía que los gritos de Jinpachi no me molestarían tanto.

_**"Yasutomo, ¿interrumpo algo?"**_—Sonreí ante la pregunta.

—Nah, me salvaste delcastroso de Jinpachi. Llamaste en el momento preciso—Era tan fácil hablar, ya no sentía ese nudo en la garganta que me hacía gritar a todos.

_**"Entonces me debes una por haberte salvado"**_—Tch, su risa...

—Ja, llamaste sin saber, así que no cuenta Kin-chan...

_**"Lo que tú digas, Yasutomo, lo que tú digas"**_— _Yasutomo..._ Escuchar mi nombre con su voz sonaba muy bien... _¿Cuándo fue que dejó el Arakita por completo?_ —_**"¿Cómo estás?"**_

—Ju, como siempre; queriendo matar a todos estos locos. Ya había olvidado que por ellos soy medio sordo... ¿Y tú? ¿Qué cuentan los enanos de Sohoku? ¿Están contentos con su victoria en la Inter High?

Hablamos hasta que la noche cubrió el cielo de azul oscuro. Quizás sólo dijimos cosas triviales, quizás sólo perdimos el tiempo, pero poder escuchar su voz después de dos semanas de vacaciones era lo que necesitaba. A pesar del aire frío que corría, no podía dejar de sentirme tan caliente. Era un sentimiento que sólo había sentido en la Inter-High, justo cuando Fuku-chan me había dicho lo bueno que había hecho.

_**"Yasutomo..."**_

— ¿Qué?

_**"Sé que aún no es el tiempo, pero... Feliz Navidad"**_—Me quedé congelado, no me esperaba eso, pero escucharlo con esa voz tan suave y alegre, hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. El corazón se me comenzó a acelerar como cuando corría con todo lo que tenía en Bianchi.

— ¡T-Tonto Kin-chan! ¡Hoy apenas es Noche Buena! ¡No cuenta!—Estaba feliz. No podía reprocharle nada aunque lo intentara. Sabía que mi voz me traicionaba, pero no podía dejar de sonreír—Ahora tendrás que volverme a llamar mañana para felicitarme como es debido—Era una excusa estúpida, pero estaba seguro que Kin-chan aun así me marcaría—... Oi... Feliz Navidad...—Lo dije en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera. Escuché su risa y me sentí como un tonto avergonzado— ¡No te rías! Lo dije por compasión, para que no fuera el único.

_**"No estabas obligado a decirlo, pero, muchas gracias. Prometo llamarte mañana y felicitarte como es debido."**_—_Rayos..._ no quería decirlo, pero estaba ansioso por esa llamada.

Después de que nos despidiéramos, pasé unos minutos más afuera, tratando de calmar mi estúpido corazón acelerado antes de regresar con los demás.

* * *

Cuando las clases se reanudaron, tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno estaba por venir. Caminé por los pasillos de la universidad, dispuesto a buscar a Kin-chan para pasar la tarde en el restaurante de siempre con él para estudiar, pero al llegar al camino principal de Yonan, me sorprendió ver esa melena rubia a fuerzas de Fuku-chan.

— ¡¿Fuku-chan?!—Grite sorprendido de verlo. Corrí hacia él, pensando que quizás era una alucinación, un juego tonto de mi mente— ¿¡Pero qué rayos haces aquí!?

—Arakita—Me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza—No pude verlos en Navidad, así que vengo de visita—Típico, una acción aventada y sin pensarlo dos veces. Quizás idea de Hayato.

—Ya decía yo que era raro verte por aquí—Me revolví los cabellos, pero traté de guardar la compostura—Oye, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo supiste a qué hora salía?

—No sabía.

— ¡Ibas a esperarme hasta que me vieras! ¿Estás loco Fuku-chan?—En serio, este hombre sabía cómo sacarme de quicio.

— ¿Fukutomi?—Di un brinco, no me esperaba a Kin-chan.

—Kinjou—Ambos se miraron a los ojos, aguantando la mirada. Parecían dos machos mostrando su fuerza al otro para intimidarlo. _Par de ridículos._

Después de un minuto entero sin decir nada, ambas estrellas se dieron la mano, al fin saludándose como seres humanos y no como los simios del ciclismo que eran.

—Es extraño tenerte de visita,Fukutomi. Me imagino que vienes por Yasutomo—_**Enojo.**_ Era la mejor palabra para definir el sonido de la voz de Kin-chan.

—Así es— _¿Eh? ¿También Fuku-chan?_

— ¿Sabías que íbamos a tener una cita de estudio?—Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban. Eso había sonado como una cita-cita y no como el grupo de estudio que habíamos planeado.

—No, no lo sabía, pero quería llevar a Arakita a comer—En verdad, estos no sabían que lo que hablaban se podía malinterpretar.

— ¡Dejen de actuar como los simios que son! ¡Son un par de idiotas!—Troné la lengua—Si aún quieren acompañarme a comer, sigan caminando, sino, vayan y mátense como los simios que son—Me acomodé la mochila en el hombro y comencé a caminar hacia el restaurante. Y justo como lo había imaginado, ambos gorilas se apresuraron a alcanzarme. Kin-chan a mi derecha mientras que Fuku-chan se colocaba a mi izquierda.

Caminar entre esos dos se sentía bien; como si fuera _**lo correcto**_, pero como siempre, preferí hacer a un lado esos pensamientos y centrarme en controlar a esos descerebrados. Pero para mi sorpresa, la tensión que en un principio se había generado, se quedó en el olvido.

Pasamos toda la tarde en el restaurante, riéndonos de la simpleza de Fuku-chan, del papel de mamá gallina de Kin-chan e incluso de mi actitud Yandere que negué por completo, pero que ellos afirmaban. Aquella tarde fue lo que llamaría perfecta. Se sintió tan bien, tan correcto que parecía irreal...

Cuando Fuku-chan se despidió de los dos, no pude evitar sentirme vacío. Aquel momento mágico que se había creado se había roto por completo. Sabía que Kin-chan había notó mi cambio de humor, porque cada dos minutos me miraba con preocupación, pero nunca me preguntó nada. Regresamos a los dormitorios, pero antes de entrar a mi cuarto, Kin-chan me detuvo de la mano. Lo miré con una ceja en alto, pero no dije nada.

—Yasutomo—Estaba serio y todo mi cuerpo lo podía sentir—Prometo llevarte a la meta aunque me cueste. Tienes mi palabra—Me quedé sin palabras. No tenía no idea de que decir. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero sabía que esas palabras significaban más de lo que decían.

* * *

El verano empezó junto con las carreras más importantes de la temporada, pero por desgracia y mucho coraje de mi parte, aún no nos permitieron entrar al equipo principal. El club sólo se centró en sus _**estrellas**_, dejando en el olvido a los novatos que seguían corriendo por su cuenta.

Por lo que, al enterarnos de los resultados, no era de sorprenderse, después de todo, era en las carreras de verano en donde cada escuela sacaba lo mejor de lo mejor y en el caso de Yonan no fue así. La carrera terminó con una derrota absoluta, ya que el equipo de Yonan quedó por debajo de los primeros 10 equipos.

Esa tarde, los de octavo lloraron mientras que nosotros seguíamos corriendo, preparándonos para el otoño...

Un día antes de las vacaciones de verano, el club de ciclismo de Yonan se reunió para despedir a los graduados del equipo y nombrar al nuevo capitán. No me sorprendió que el entrenador nombrara a Yamato como capitán, y tampoco me molestaba; después de todo, él tenía más madera para ese puesto que el idiota panzón.

Kinjou quizás supo lo que estaba pensando por su sonrisa traviesa al cruzar miradas conmigo.

* * *

Con Yamato como nuevo capitán, el club tenía mejor ambiente. Nadie era hecho menos ni más. Todos éramos un equipo esforzándonos por una misma meta, las victorias de las carreras de otoño y verano. Incluso Machimiya era menos insoportable gracias a las llamadas de atención de Yamato.

—Arakita, Kinjou—Ambos nos giramos para ver al capitán—Vengan, vamos a correr en otra pista.

Alcé una ceja, viendo hacia Kin-chan, recibiendo como única respuesta una expresión seria que expresaba incertidumbre al igual que la mía.

Tomamos nuestras bicicletas y seguimos de cerca a Yamato, quien nos dirigió a la pista trasera del club, la cual sólo se ocupaba para competencias internas. Nos posicionamos en la línea de meta, pero antes de poder lanzarnos a la carrera, el capitán nos detuvo.

—Quiero hacer un pequeño experimento con ustedes. Pero primero necesito que entiendan las reglas de esta práctica—Sonrió de lado e hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara—Llevamos un año de conocernos y sé cuál es su potencial hasta ahorita de su carrera. También sé que ustedes pudieron... Perdón, me corrijo… _**Debieron**_ ser parte del equipo principal, pero fueron rechazados—_Tch, metiendo el dedo en la herida_—Ahora les propongo algo. Tengamos una carrera. Si ustedes me ganan por lo menos por 5 segundos, tendrán pase directo al equipo y correrán en la posición que quieran—Tragué grueso, no sabía por qué, pero no me agradaba a donde iba esto—Pero si yo gano, tendrán que acatar mis direcciones sin quejarse—Su sonrisa se volvió en una mueca distorsionada que podía compararse con la presión que Shinkai ejercía sobre sus víctimas durante una carrera de velocidad.

—Que molesto eres Yamato—Solté en un gemido cansado, pero no era temor, eran las ansias por correr de verdad—Pero... _¿Qué se le va hacer?_—Sonreí al sentir la mano de Kinjou sobre mi hombro, sujetándolo con firmeza.

—Estamos dentro—Aclaro Kin-chan.

—Entonces... Está decidido.

El ambiente era tan tenso que sofocaba, pero mis manos se aferraban al manubrio de Bianchi. Quería correr, debía correr. Me mordí el labio, esperando con ansias la orden de salida; fijé mi vista en la pista mientras que mi corazón se estremecía con deseo.

Sonó la salida y la carrera comenzó. 1 kilómetro de la salida a la meta, empezando con una pequeña bajada para seguir con llano hasta los últimos 1000 metros que volvían a ser una subida con un 40% de inclinación. Una carrera nada complicada para los Todo Terreno, pero lo suficientemente cansada por ser una carrera de velocidad en su mayoría.

Tenía que ganar, tenía que llegar al primer equipo para poder volver a correr con ellos, pero esta vez para demostrarles mi verdadero potencial. Tenía que..._** Teníamos**_ que ganar. Quería estar en el equipo, pero si yo llegaba a ganar uno de los dorsales, Kin-chan también debía tener uno.

Llegamos a Yonan por separado, pero casi de inmediato nos hicimos un verdadero equipo. No podía dejar atrás a Kin-chan. No era lo correcto..._** No se sentía bien dejarlo.**_ Mire a mi derecha y por la sonrisa de la serpiente supe que estaba pensando lo mismo.

Correr a su lado era lo correcto. Sentí como me volvía a llenar de energía. Mi lobo interno aullaba por más velocidad. Todo mi cuerpo quería correr como antes, dejar liberé a la bestia, así que lo hice.

* * *

La cabeza me daba vueltas, los pulmones me ardían y no podía sentir las piernas. Estaba agotado, había corrido con todas mis fuerzas y ahora todo el cuerpo me castigaba por mi imprudencia, pero a pesar de todo el dolor, no me arrepentía. Correr contra alguien así de fuerte me recordaba que aún debía mejorar, que Fuku-chan aún estaba lejos de mí...

— ¡Pero qué carrera!—La molesta voz de Yamato me obligó a levantarme y sentarme en el piso—Ambos son en verdad unos competidores excelentes, pero un trato es un trato.

— ¡Ya sabemos que perdimos! ¡Deja de dar tantos pinche rodeo!—Sí, habíamos perdido, no por mucho, pero habíamos perdido la carrera y por lo tanto, el dorsal del equipo principal.

—Yasutomo, respira hondo—Gruñí a Kin-chan, pero no dije nada más.

—Tan animado como siempre. Como sea, efectivamente perdieron así que... Kinjou, serás el asistente de la estrella— _¿Eh?_— Arakita, me gusta tu forma de correr en equipo, así que te encargo a los chicos de Yonan. Cuida por favor del equipo Vicecapitán— _¿Eh?_

Veía su sonrisa y su mirada segura, pero estaba sin palabras a pesar de tener la boca abierta. Era un sueño_, ¿verdad?_

—Venga, quiten esas caras de sorprendidos. El trato sigue en pie—Nos dio unas palmadas en el hombro, tratando de sacarnos de nuestro trance.

—Pero...—Kin-chan fue el primero en reaccionar—Perdimos...

— ¿Y? El trato fue que si perdían tendrían que acatar mis direcciones sin quejarse.

— ¡Ahora si te mato Yamato!—Antes de siquiera poder lanzarme para atacar, Kin-chan me detuvo como siempre mientras que la risa del estúpido capitán se escuchaba de fondo.

* * *

—Oye, Kin-chan—Me asomé desde la entrada de la cocineta para ver hacia al comedor donde Kinjou se encontraba leyendo su aburrido libro de química—Olvidamos comprar la caballa después de clases. Tendré que hacernos unos huevos revueltos.

— ¡Oh, tienes razón! Está bien, Yasutomo. De todos modos es tu especialidad—Bromeó mirándome directamente con su estúpida sonrisa. Troné la lengua al tiempo que regresaba a cocinar, sintiendo como mis orejas se calentaban.

— ¡Mejor cállate sí no quieres que te deje sin cena estúpido Kin-chan!—Grité en defensa a pesar de que él había dicho la verdad— ¡Y deja de reírte de mí!—Como si le estuviese diciendo lo contrario, su risa inundó el lugar—Estúpido Kin-chan. Todavía que me ofrecí esta vez para hacer la cena porque estabasadolorido por la estúpida práctica—Me quejé por lo bajó mientras sacaba el sartén de su lugar.

—Yasutomo—Estuve a punto de tirar el sartén por la sorpresa.

— ¡Deja de aparecer de la nada! ¡Me vas a matar de un susto uno de estos días! ¡Estúpido Kin-chan!—Le miré con el puño en alto y con el sartén señalándolo.

—Lo siento por asustarte, pero sólo quería darte las gracias—Ese Kin-chan y su estúpida sonrisa.

—Tch, no hago esto por ti, lo hago porque ya me harté de comer tu comida. Ahora regresa al comedor, no necesito molestias a la hora de cocinar—Le di la espalda, fingiendo ponerme a trabajar, pero era más bien para ocultar mi sonrojo.

—Lo que tú digas, Yasutomo, lo que tú digas—Esa frase la había escuchado ya muchas veces, pero cada vez que la decía significaba que él sabía que lo que decía no era la verdad. Ese bastardo sí que me conocía.

* * *

—Oi, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Kin-chan?—Pregunté en voz alta al tiempo que entraba a los vestidores.

—Ara-chan, ¿no te enteraste?—Alcé una ceja al no entender la pregunta.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué rayos me hablas?—Abrí mi locker con un golpe.

—Ohhh~ Una compañera de Ki-chan le pidió que si le podría ayudar con unos problemas de química, pero estamos seguros de que se le va a declarar—Sentí como la sangre dejaba de fluir por mi cuerpo—Fueron al jardín del lago. —Me sentí roto y no entendía que pasaba—Ya sabes, el área del beso-beso—Estaba asustado y tenía ganas de vomitar— ¿Eh? ¿Ara-chan? ¿Estás bien? Te vez pálido.

Corrí al baño, me encerré en uno de los cubículos y comencé a vomitar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así. Escuchaba el alboroto que hacían mis compañeros, desesperados por ayudarme, pero no podía detenerme aunque ya no tuviera nada en el estómago. Todo el cuerpo me dolía, me temblaba, estaba débil. Sólo recuerdo que cerré los ojos de repente y de ahí mi único compañero fue el silencio.

Cuando abrí los ojos, la luz era muy brillante. Me sentía como sí hubiese bebido demasiado y ahora estuviera pasando por la cruda. Volví a intentar abrir los ojos, logrando mantenerlos abiertos. Miré a mi alrededor desorientado.

— ¿Yasutomo?—_Oh,_ Kin-chan también está aquí...

— ¿Qué pasó?—Sentía la garganta rasposa y mi boca estaba seca.

—Ten, toma un poco—Me extendió un vaso de agua y lo tomé con mucho esfuerzo—La enfermera dijo que tenías que estar bien hidratado—Me terminé el agua y le regresé el vaso—Tuviste una indigestión muy fuerte, algo te cayó mal... ¿Comiste algo durante clases?—Parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de recordar el día.

—Machimiya me dio de su bento...—Cerré los ojos, ya no quería hablar—Sabía asqueroso. Ese perro es un inútil, no sabe cocinar. Por eso amo tu comida—La sangre comenzó a bombear hasta mi rostro, quería morirme. Nunca había imaginado que admitiría eso, mucho menos decírselo a su cara—C-creo que ya me dio fiebre... Estoy delirando—La mano de Kin-chan se posó en mi frente, tratando de buscar más indicios de mi enfermedad.

—Estás que ardes, Yasutomo. Voy a hablarle a la enfermera. Ahora vengo—Se levantó de la silla y salió del lugar. _Sí_, lo que en verdad necesitaba era que el suelo se abriera y me tragara de inmediato.

Me revolví los cabellos. Todo esto era tan frustrante. Primero el asqueroso bento de Machimiya, luego el gorila de Kin-chan no me esperó para ir al club, después el imbécil sempai salió con la estúpida declaración de amor para Kin-chan y ahora la mugrosa infección estomacal que me trajo a la enfermería de la universidad. _Pero que jodido día._

—Arakita-san, ¿me dejaría tomarle la temperatura?—La enfermera entró seguida por Kin-chan—Vaya, está algo alta. Será mejor que descase un poco más. Si logramos que baje unos cuatro grados, podrá regresar a su dormitorio para descansar—Se giró sobre sus tacones para ver directo a Kin-chan que no me apartaba de su vista—Voy a darles la lista de los medicamento y el justificante para dos días en caso de que su amigo se siga sintiendo mal.

—Sí, muchas gracias...—Por lo visto, Kinjou también estaba cansado.

—Si necesitan algo más, ya saben dónde estoy—Sin más que decir, salió del lugar, dejando nuevamente el silencio en la habitación.

—Yasutomo, tienes prohibido comer cualquier cosa que yo no prepare—Su expresión era de completa seriedad, no había ni una pizca de indecisión en su rostro.

—P-Pero la hamburguesa de doble queso... Y el pay de manzana de Fuku-chan...—Por su mirada, sabía que me lo iba a negar por completo.

— ¿Quieres hamburguesa? Yo la hago. El pay de manzana... Sólo porque sé que Fukutomi no te envenenaría lo pasaré por alto—Se cruzó de brazos. Ya estaba decidido y no había vuelta atrás.

—Tch... Ok...—Sonrió y regresó a sentarse a mi lado.

—Ahora fuiste tú el que me asustó... Cuando Yamato-san me llamó, dejé aún lado lo que estaba haciendo y vine corriendo... Aún nadie sabía que te había pasado...—_Dejó todo por mí..._

— ¿Hiciste a un lado a tu compañera?—Solté sin pensarlo. Me tapé la boca al darme cuenta de mi error. Kin-chan me miró sorprendido por un momento antes de soltar un suspiro largo y cansado.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?—Rió por lo bajó mientras se rascaba el cuello—Sí, la dejé en medio de su declaración... Me disculpé, pero tenía un asunto mucho más importante que atender, Yasutomo—Me miró a los ojos y supe que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

—... Gracias... Shin-chan—Era lo único que pude decir. Estaba feliz porque la había rechazado. Porque me había escogido _**a mí**_ y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

* * *

—La alineación para la Carrera de Otoño ya está decidida. No hay vuelta atrás—Estaba furioso, no, estaba que me llevaba la madre.

— ¡Yamato! Tú nos dijiste que estábamos dentro. ¡Ahora cumple tu puta promesa si no quieres que te mate!—Lo tomé del cuello de su playera, pero el estúpido mantenía su sonrisa.

Quería golpearlo. Que no nos dejara participar en la Carrera de Otoño había sido un golpe muy bajo; más bajo que la simple existencia de Machimiya. Apreté con mayor fuerza la tela, dejando en blanco mis nudillos por la presión.

—Ya, ya. Tranquilo—El imbécil se rió en mi cara. ¡Se estaba divirtiendo con la situación!— Todo es parte de un plan maestro—Me guiñó el ojo y si mi sangre no pudiera hervir más por la rabia, mi ira no hubiese tenido límites.

— ¿Qué carajo estás diciendo?—Quería molerlo a golpes, pero sabía que Kin-chan no me dejaría hacerlo aunque él también estuviese molesto.

—Arakita, Kinjou, ustedes son el arma secreta de Yonan, ¿creen que voy a dejar que los informantes de los demás equipos descubran eso? No soy ningún tonto... Además, quiero que todo su entrenamiento se centré para la carrera del verano. Ahí correrán y traeremos la victoria a Yonan—Lo miré a los ojos con la boca abierta y la expresión anonadada. _¡Este tipo y sus planes de mierda!_

—Entonces es definitivo... No correremos en Otoño—No podía ver los ojos de Kin-chan por sus lentes de carrera, pero su expresión corporal decía que estaba enojado, incluso mucho más que yo. Eso... Nunca había pasado.

—Exacto—Lo solté y me rasqué la cabeza. Por tipos como Yamato los dolores de cabeza existían—Así qué prepárense para el Verano—Me dio un palmada en la espalda, sin quitar su sonrisa—Mañana es la carrera y quiero que se tomen el día libre. No quiero que se excedan porque pasado mañana empieza el verdadero entrenamiento—Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Kin-chan de forma desafiante.—Una última cosa—Sacó un sobre de una bolsa trasera de su maillot.—Kinjou, esto es por parte del equipo como ofrenda de paz.—Le guiñó un ojo y se dio media vuelta para irse de los vestidores, pero a un paso antes de llegar a la puerta volvió a hablar sin voltearnos a ver— Más te vale llevar a Arakita a un lugar lindo.—Sin más que decir nos dejó.

— ¿De qué carajos habla?—Miré a Kin-chan y me quedé perplejo. Kin-chan estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y su cuello. Era un poco difícil ver ese color cubrirlo por su piel morena pero... Ahí estaba— ¿Shin-chan?

—Yasutomo—Brinque un poco sobre mi lugar.

— ¿Qué?—Mi voz sonó temblorosa.

— ¿Qué te parece si...?—Se afinó la voz— ¿Por qué no vamos a ver el campeonato de Otoño de béisbol?

* * *

Estaba nervioso, ansioso y extrañamente sentía un calor en mi estómago que me mantenía emocionado. Me levanté de la cama con energía a pesar de ser unas dos horas antes de lo habitual. Eran tantas emociones que no me habían dejado dormir muy bien, pero había amanecido en excelentes condiciones.

Me metí a bañar, tardando sólo unos minutos. Cuando regresé a mi cuarto con la toalla en la cintura, abrí mi armario y... No tenía ni idea de qué ponerme. Busqué y busqué entre mi ropa, pero nada me convencía. Era la primera vez que me pasaba eso y no sabía porque.

Todo lo que veía no era lo suficientemente bueno o era muy exagerado. _¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto? ¡Era una simple salida con Kinjou Shingou! Nada más... ¿Verdad?_

Iba a tomar lo primero que mi mano sacara del closet aunque no me gustara en absoluto, pero cuando estiré el brazo, mi celular sonó. ¡Jinpachi!

— ¡Pero qué rayos quieres!—Contesté exasperado.

—Hola también a ti Arakita. ¡Jum! Tan bestia como siempre—A pesar que no lo podía ver, sabía que estaba peinándose mientras unas luces salían de quien sabe dónde—Cómo sea, sólo quiero darte un poco de mi sabiduría.

— ¡Quién rayos te pidió eso! Deja tus tonterías para otro momento. ¡Necesito encontrar qué ponerme!—Estuve a punto de colgar, pero uno de los gritos de Jinpachi me hizo regresar el celular a mi oreja— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que un pajarito me dijo que vas a una cita con cierto compañero tuyo—Claro, el chismoso tenía que saber eso. ¿Cómo carajos se enteró de eso?

— ¡N-no es una cita! Estas usando tan ajustada tu estúpida balerina al grado de matarte el cerebro—Mis mejillas ardían por el carmín que las había invadido.

—Jojojo. Sigue diciendo eso, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así. Anyway! Conociéndote, me imagino que estás parado frente a tu horrible closet—Estúpido Jinpachi—Maki-chan dice que no te preocupes en lo que te pongas, que Kinjou no se fija en eso. **PERO**, mi humilde persona sugiere que uses los pantalones negreros que llevaste en navidad y la sudadera roja. No la del estampado de lobo por favor, la liza. También lleva el saco negro que te regalé.

— ¡Por favor! ¿Desde cuándo sabes qué carajos tengo en mi closet?—Azoté la puerta tratando de no desquitarme con el celular.

— ¡Sólo haz lo que yo te digo! Luego me agradeces. ¡Y no se te olviden los tenis rojos!—La línea se cortó y agradecí al cielo por el silencio al fin.

Aventé el celular a la cama y volví a abrir el closet, saqué el conjunto que el ego andante me dijo antes de que me arrepintiera. Miré al reloj y sentí como se me encogía el estómago de los nervios. Troné la boca y salí del dormitorio sin mirarme en el espejo. Era mejor no saber cómo me veía, de todos modos quería que me tragara la tierra.

Caminé hasta la entrada de la universidad, el punto de reunión que habíamos acordado. No me sorprendió en absoluto ver a Shin-chan esperándome a pesar de ser aún temprano. Sonreí inevitablemente.

—Oi, Yasutomo—Me saludó de inmediato al verme— ¿Listo para irnos?

—Tch, claro. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? —Me crucé de brazos, desviando la mirada a todas parte menos a su rostro.

—Tan desesperado como siempre—Rió por lo bajo—Vamos, sino no podremos agarrar un buen lugar—Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la parada de autobuses.

No supe por qué, pero me sentí un poco desilusionado y simplemente lo seguí en automático. Después de haber llegado a la parada y de subir el camión, nos sentamos en una de las filas centrales. Ninguno dijo nada durante todo el camino al estadio, y no era un silencio incómodo, pero era raro que ninguno de los dos dijera ni una sola palabra. Miré por la ventana durante todo el trayecto, era lo mejor que podía hacer, estaba nervioso y todo era culpa del ego de Jinpachi.

Cuando el autobús llegó a nuestra parada, bajamos en silencio y empezamos a caminar hacia las taquillas, rozando nuestras manos en nuestro andar tan junto.

—Por cierto, Yasutomo. —Le miré con una ceja en alto—Te ves bien así—La cara me empezó a hervir hasta por debajo del cuello y tuve que desviar nuevamente la mirada.

— ¡Deja de decir cosas tan penosas!—Me mordí el labio inferior, pero ese simple comentario me había alegrado bastante—... Tú... También te ves bien.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—Sentí como el vapor de mi interior salía por las orejas.

— ¡Si no lo escuchaste es tú culpa por no ponerme atención tonto!—Troné la lengua justo antes de sentir la mano de Shin-chan sobre mi cabeza.

—Así como tú siempre me escuchas, ¿verdad?—Me revolvió los cabellos y yo sólo me dejé hacer.

— ¡D-Deja!—Reaccioné algo tarde y él se rió, disfrutando de mi torpeza.

—Arakita, Kinjou—Ambos nos separamos de golpe y miramos hacia nuestras espaldas.

Sorprendentemente, justo a un par de pasos atrás de nosotros se encontraba Fuku-chan. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo parpadeábamos sin saber qué decir o hacer pues no habíamos esperado ese extraño encuentro.

—Fukutomi—Fue Shingou quien rompió el silencio mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Oi, Fuku-chan. ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunté al tiempo que me acercaba a mi excapitán—Me alegra verte por cierto—Lo saludé con un toque ligero con el puño en su hombro—Pero la verdad nunca pensé en encontrarte aquí—Sonreí ampliamente, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Hayato me dijo que viniera a ver el partido—Dejó de verme para fijar sus ojos en Kin-chan—Dijo algo de que habló con Jinpachi y que tenía que venir—Genial, esos dos bastardos enviaron a Fuku-chan como espía y chaperón. Lo peor era que el pobre ni siquiera lo sabía.

Solté un suspiro y miré a Shin-chan, esperando que entendiera que no podíamos dejar a Fuku-chan solo. Por un momento, pensé que la serpiente del camino no iba a decir nada, pero no fue así. Se rascó la nuca y dirigió su mirada a Juichi.

—Nosotros también vamos a ver el juego. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?—Fuku-chan tardó en contestar, pero al final terminó por aceptar la invitación.

—Está bien—Afirmó sin apartar la vista de Kin-chan.

— ¡Antes que algo más pase!—Llamé su atención, logrando que ambos me mirarán directamente—Si quieren estar conmigo, tendrán que dejar su estúpida rivalidad. ¡Dejen de actuar como simios!—Al verles la expresión sorprendida, sonreí victorioso—Y no se olviden de comprarme una Bepshi. ¡Me estoy muriendo de sed!—Me encaminé hacia la entrada para hacer más presión sobre ellos.

Sabía que les iba a costar dejar sus diferencias como la vez pasada, pero que al final iba a ser una muy buen cita...

Pero qué carajos...

Me detuve en seco. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Cita? No era una cita, nunca lo fue. Shin-chan sólo me había invitado a salir para no matarnos hoy de aburrimiento... Y... ¿Cómo podría ser una cita si éramos tres personas?

— ¿Arakita?

—Yasutomo—Ambos me llamaron al mismo tiempo con expresión confundida y preocupada. Tener toda su atención era sofocante, pero a la vez tenerlos a los dos tan cerca era reconfortante y sabía que era lo correcto.

—Ustedes me sofocan—Su reacción fue de sorpresa, pero no les di tiempo de repelar—Pero me imagino que yo soy peor—Les sonreí ampliamente, antes de volverles a dar la espalda—Si no se apuran, no veremos el partido desde el principio.

Estaba feliz. Ellos me hacían feliz...

—Arakita—Volví a girar la cabeza para ver hacia Fuku-chan.

—Hey, Ju-chan, ¿no crees que es mejor dejar las formalidades al fin?—Era lo máximo poder ser uno de los pocos en romper esa expresión de piedra. Verlo sorprendido y sonrojado era lo mejor.

—Yasu... Yasutomo—Dijo totalmente inseguro.

— ¿Si Ju-chan?—Ensanché la sonrisa al ver como los nervios invadían al pobre.

—Hayato... Bepshi... Toma...—Parpadeé un par de veces hasta que caché la lata que me había aventado.

—Tch. Justo lo que necesitaba... Gracias...—Lo último lo dije en un susurro escondido por el gas de la Bepshi al abrirse—Oi, Shin-chan. Ahora a ti te toca alimentarme—Le miré desafiante, pero estaba demasiado feliz como para poder esconder mi sonrisa.

—Aquí traigo el almuerzo, Yasutomo—Señaló a la mochila que cargaba—Ni creas que he olvidado la última vez. Traigo unos hot-dogs especiales. Creo que sí alcanza para los tres.

— ¡No podía esperar nada menos de Shin-chan!—Estar con ellos era lo correcto para mí, pero para esos simios, quizás no era así... Pero de alguna forma tenía que lograr que estuvieran bien entre ellos. Quería mostrarles como yo me sentía...

Me reí internamente de mí mismo. Estos dos idiotas de las bicis me estaban pegando su estupidez, pero no podía quejarme.

* * *

Estaba agotado y todo el cuerpo me exigía seguir durmiendo porque estaba tan cómodo, tan calientito como para salir al frío casi invernal, pero ya era la tercera vez que mi alarma sonaba y por lo tanto, eso significaba que ya no llegaba a la primera hora de clases aunque saliera corriendo en pijama. Con mucho esfuerzo logré sacar mi mano de entre las sábanas y apagar el fastidioso sonido para después pararme del nido de colchas, rogándole a cada músculo de mí cuerpo para moverse y al fin poder levantarme.

Cuando logré sentarme me estiré al tiempo que soltaba un bostezo bastante ruidoso; me tallé un poco los ojos. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cama, sino en el piso del cuarto con Juichi a la izquierda y Shingou a la derecha aún profundamente dormidos. Volví a parpadear desorientado y sorprendido, tratando de recordar el día anterior.

Hmm... Si no mal recordaba, ayer había sido un día bastante agitado. La emoción del partido de apertura había sido brutal. No sabía que Yonan también tenía equipo de béisbol y mucho menos que fuera uno tan fuerte como el que tenía... Volver a ver el diamante tan cerca y en vivo me hizo recordar muchas cosas difíciles, pero al estar en medio de ellos... Al fin pude disfrutar de un buen partido sin tener ganas de vomitar de tanta rabia que tenía contra mí mismo.

Aquel partido había sido muy entretenido y lo mejor era que al fin podía hablar de algo que en verdad sé muchísimo más que ellos. Había sido la primera vez que tenía toda su atención para resolver sus dudas... Pero lo que más había disfrutado de ese evento, fueron las cálidas sonrisas, los chistes inocentes, el sabroso almuerzo y la compañía de ellos.

Fue una mañana tan perfecta que fue inevitable separarnos. Después de los dos partidos seguidos que vimos, fuimos a comer al pequeño restaurante de siempre, muy a pesar de que Shin-chan y Ju-chan unieran fuerzas para rehusarse a dejarme comer ahí después de que la serpiente le contara el porqué de la promesa...

Todo el día nos la habíamos pasado sin rumbo exactamente. Mostrándole a Ju-chan la ciudad y los lugares que más visitábamos.

Pero... ¿Cómo habíamos terminado así?... Nuestra última parada había sido mi dormitorio. Shin-chan hizo la cena mientras que Ju-chan y yo acomodábamos un poco el desorden que tenía. Durante la cena y después de ella no parábamos no habíamos parado de hablar, reír, de bromear y en ocasiones molestarnos un poco, pero nunca nos llegamos a pasarnos. El ambiente siempre estuvo tranquilo... Quizás fue tan tranquilo que me quedé dormido en algún momento de la noche... No lo recuerdo, pero lo último que sí recuerdo fue que unos brazos me cargaron y me acostaron, también recuerdo ese calor tan cómodo que sentí a mis costados al ser abrazado por ambos lados...

Ante aquel recuerdo no pude evitar sonreír. Era sorprendente ver como inconscientemente estos dos idiotas de las bicis me cuidaban al punto de llegar a consentirme tanto. Me levanté de mi lugar, tratando de no hacer más ruido para no despertar a los durmientes.

Quería sorprenderlos, agradecerles por el día anterior y por sus cuidados hacia mí. Salí del cuarto sin hacer ningún ruido para ir a la cocina. Saqué unos huevos, jamón y algunas especias. Puse a calentar el café mientras preparaba el desayuno para las tres bocas que comían como seis. Quizás los huevos revueltos era el único platillo que sabía hacer, pero sabía que ellos lo apreciarían y lo comerían sin decir nada. Cuando terminé con los huevos, tosté un poco de pan de caja y acomodé todo en una charola que acaba de comprar justo para las visitas de Shin-chan.

Regresé al cuarto y acomodé la comida en la cama para después sacar mi celular y tomarles una foto. Sonreí de lado al ver mi trabajo como protector de pantalla. Dejé el celular aún lado y me afiné la garganta.

—Oi, Ju-chan, Shin-chan—Les llamé para despertarlos—Si no se levantan ahora los voy a dejar sin desayunar.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron despertando de su sueño. Al principio estaban desorientados (no tanto como yo), pero casi de inmediato recordaron todo. Cuando terminaron de estirarse y una vez seguro de que estaban despiertos al cien por ciento, me senté frente a ellos y extendí la comida en medio de los tres.

— ¿Huevos revueltos?—Juichi aceptó el plato, dejando subir sus comisuras por unos milímetros—Por lo que veo aún sigue siendo tu fuerte.

—Oh, Cállate y come. Que bien que te gustan—Me quejé indignado.

—Así es—Le miré con una ceja en alto y con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa, pero sólo recibí una sonrisa pequeña como respuesta.

—Como siempre te mereces un 100, Yasutomo—Desvié la vista a Shingou quien sonreía ampliamente sosteniendo su tenedor seca de su boca.

—Hasta un 100 se queda corto—Sabía que les iba a gustar, pero aun así, recibir esos halagaos significaban mucho.

—Gracias, Yasutomo—Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara como loco.

— ¡D-dejen de decir cosas innece...!—Iba a seguir hablando cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar con una llamada entrante. En automático conteste sin ver el nombre— ¿Qué?

_**"Hey Yasutomo, Jinpachi me dijo que te llamara."**_—Me sobé la cien con cansancio—_**"Así que... ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?"**_ —Sentí como todo mi rostro se enrojeció hasta el cuello.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Hayato!—Grité exasperado.

_**"Hmm... Yo también te amo, Yasutomo. Me alegra que te haya ido bien."**_—Me revolví los cabellos. Éste Cachetes-de-Hámster siempre me sacaba de quicio, pero siempre sabía que significaban mis gritos.

— ¿Sabes? Luego hablamos, ahora estoy comiendo.

_**"Oh... No me digas que Juichi está contigo. Al fin lograste atraparlo, Yasutomo. Muchas felicidades."**_ —No podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba apuntando a la nada con su estúpido ademan de pistola.

— ¡Nada de eso estúpido! ¡Estoy con Shin-chan y Ju-chan! ¡Ahora déjame disfrutar mis huevos!—Estuve a punto de colgar, cuando alcancé a escuchar su última frase.

_**"¿¡Un trío!? ¡Le voy a decir a Usakichi y a Turtle que Okasan ya no es pura! Perdón por interrumpirlos en la acción"**_—Apagué el celular y lo aventé a la cama. Sabía que toda mi cara y cuello estaban rojos, pero traté de centrarme en mi comida para no llamar más la atención de ellos.

— ¿Pasó algo?—Juichi fue el primero en hablar.

—Hayato está igual o peor de imbécil, eso es todo—Traté de actuar lo más normal posible, pero sabía que ellos me conocían demasiado bien como para engañarlos—Jinpachi le está contagiando la estupidez a pesar de estar en universidades diferentes. Pero ya después me voy a vengar de ellos—Di por terminado el tema y seguí desayunando.

—Hayato es fuerte al igual que Jinpachi, pero ellos te extrañan...—Dejé a un lado el tenedor, mirando con una ceja en alto a Fukutomi.

—Eso me lo imagino. Ellos son muy pasionales y emotivos por lo que me han contado, ¿No? —Miré en silencio a los dos. Defendiendo a esos tontos_... Tch._

—Fuertes o no, no se les quita la estupidez... Hayato cree que estoy en un trío con ustedes dos, mientras que Jinpachi no deja de decir que lo de ayer fue una cita— Le di un tragó a mi café y cuando bajé la taza me percaté de la mirada sorprendida de ambos— ¿Qué?—Ninguno dijo nada, sólo me miraron largamente sin poder ocultar su expresión entre incómoda y temerosa.

—Yasutomo... Lo de ayer... Sí fue una cita...— ¿Eh? La voz de Shin-chan era suave e insegura, pero estaba diciendo la verdad, su mirada decía todo.

—Al igual que la primera vez que salimos los tres juntos—Mirar a Juichi con la misma expresión que Shingo me causaba escalofríos. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

—Está bien... Por lo que veo nunca te diste cuenta... Tendré que ser directo esta vez—Centré toda la atención en Shingo, pero era muy difícil, escuchaba lo que decían, pero sonaba tan irreal—Arakita Yasutomo, ambos estamos perdidos por ti—No sabía que decir, solo podía sentir el corazón corriendo y queriendo salir de mi pecho.

—Nosotros... En verdad te amamos—Siguió Juichi, dejando en claro sus sentimientos por mí.

Dejé que mi boca se abriera en sorpresa. Nada salía de ella porque mi cerebro sólo podía procesar una y otra vez la declaración de los dos. Necesitaba a alguien que me lo explicara porque nada de esto tenía sentido. _¿Cómo era posible que las estrellas que más admiraba pudieran sentir algo así por mí? ¡Era una locura sacada de los mangas Shoujo de Hayato!_

— ¡Alto! ¡Quédense ahí! ¡No hagan alguna tontería! —Me levanté del piso, cogí mi celular y salí del cuarto. Necesitaba de Hayato o de Jinpachi... Necesitaba de alguien, no importaba quien. Marqué el primer número que encontré.

_**"¡B-buenos días Arakita-sempai! ¿Sucede algo?"**_—_Oh..._ Había marcado a Kuroda... —_**"Es que es muy raro que me llame y pues... ¡No digo que no me guste que me llame! Sólo digo que es raro, pero me alegra que lo hiciera. "**_

—Oi, Kuroda, estoy teniendo una crisis personal... Necesito que me traigas a la realidad—Me encaminé a la sala y me senté en el sofá.

_**"¿Está bien Arakita-sempai? ¿Qué sucede?"**_ —_Tch..._ Estaba preocupando demasiado al mocoso.

—Escucha. No es de vida o muerte, así que tranquilo—Me pasé la mano por la cabeza, revolviendo aún más mi cabello—Ju-chan y Shin-chan se me declararon, pero no lo puedo creer, pero sé que dicen la verdad porque ellos no son de los que lastiman a los demás.

Del otro lado de la línea se dejó de escuchar ruido y por un momento pensé que la llamada se había cortado, pero al escuchar nuevamente la voz del escalador, me ayudaba a regresar a la realidad

_**"Arakita-sempai... ¿Usted no siente lo mismo por ellos? Digo... Cuando estuvo en Hakogaku... Siempre estuvo atento como la mamá del club, pero con Fukutomi-sempai parecía más bien la esposa que procuraba a su marido, pero también que le ayudaba a bajarlo de su nube..."**_—Me quedé callado. Entonces siempre había sido obvio mis sentimientos por Ju-chan... Que patético... —_**"Y ahora que nos vimos en Navidad... La misma sonrisa que tuvo cuando Fukutomi-sempai le dijo que había hecho un excelente trabajo después delaInter High, la volvió a tener durante su llamada con Kinjou-san."**_—Ahora que lo dice... Desde antes de Navidad ya era común que vistiera con esa sonrisa todo el tiempo—_**"Usted siente lo mismo por los dos... Jinpachi-sempai dice que la única forma de verlo tan feliz es cuando está con Fukutomi-sempai y con Kinjou-san. Yo creo lo mismo Arakita-sempai."**_—Este chico en verdad que había cambiado—_**"Y Shinkai-sempai dice que nunca había visto a Fukutomi-sempai interesarse en alguien al grado de regalar su preciada Bianchi a esa persona."**_—Sonreí ante el recuerdo—_**"No conozco a Kinjou-san mucho, pero lo poco que lo conozco, no parece de las personas que dicen cosas así sin sentirlas de verdad..."**_—Quería reír a carcajadas por mi estupidez, Yukinari hablaba con la verdad.

—Kuro-chan... ¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto? —No paraba de sonreír. Yuki había logrado regresarme a la realidad con su discurso—Gracias... Eras lo justo que necesitaba.

_**"¡N-No se preocupe Arakita-sempai! Siempre estaré aquí para usted."**_

—Gracias... Bueno, me tengo que ir. Necesito hablar con esos simios.

_**"¡Usted puede Arakita-sempai!"**_

Terminé la llamada y regresé al cuarto. Cuando abrí la puerta, Shingou y Juichi seguían sentados donde los había dejado, pero la atmósfera era pesada. Creo que los había asustado.

—Oi...—Llamé su atención y ambos de inmediato levantaron su vista, llena de ansiedad y un poco de miedo— Estar siempre con ustedes es sofocante—Volví a sentarme en el piso, donde mi desayuno se había quedado en el olvido—Tuve que salir corriendo por lo mismo...—Ambos bajaron la vista a su regazo—Aun así siempre regreso a ustedes... Yo... Yo sé lo que en verdad siento. El detalle es que mis sentimientos son por los dos... Estoy loco por los dos.

Todos esos momentos que sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba y corría desenfrenado era porque yo también... Porque yo también sentía algo por ellos... Todos esos momentos de angustia, de enojos y celos buscando llamar su atención habían sido desde un principio mis sentimientos por ellos...

Todo este tiempo me quejaba de sus tonterías cuando el verdadero estúpido y ciego era yo mismo... Y aunque lo sabía, no lo admitía...

—En verdad que ustedes me sofocan...—Sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero me mantuve fuerte. Sonreí ampliamente al ver que ellos me miraban un poco incrédulos, pero sorprendidos por mi respuesta.—Pero yo soy peor.


End file.
